Who?
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: Kendall is in the Army, when he comes home for his youngest son graduation from high school, he finds out that his sister Katie and brother-in-law Carlos is in a coma after getting hit by a drank driver. Kendall's other sister Kim and brother-in-law Jack take in Katie and Carlos' kids. {NCIS:LA, HOA, ICarly, Lab Rats, A&A, and 1D.} Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my first crossover. I hope you like.**_

 _ **Word Count : 830**_

* * *

~The Knight family is at Green Valley High for Travis Knight, son of Sergent Kendall Knight, High school gradation. Travis, his sisters Kelly and Maylynn, and his brother Jack haven't seen their dad in three years when Maylynn gradate from fifth grade. Travis and Maylynn thinks that Kendall won't be home for another two months but he come home a few days ago. The kids uncle and Kendall's wife's brother James Callen-Diamond knew he was coming home. James, his dad G, and Kendall plan on having Travis walked across the stage until he gets to his science teacher, when Kendall will come out.~

"Mom do I have to do this?" Travis asked his mom.

"Yes you do." Marisa Callen said. "What would your father say if he was here?"

"He would say 'You may not want to do sometime but after you do it you will be happy doing it.' I know. I just hate to do this without dad. He won't be here." Travis said as he looks down.

"I know sweetheart but your feel better when you gradate." Marisa said. "Ok it's time to line up." She is reading off the names of the students.

"See you later mom." Travis said then walked to his spot. Marisa walked to stand on her spot on stage. After a hour the soon-to-be graduates stand next to the stage walking for their name to be called.

"Melissa Knee." Marisa said reading off a name. The person walks down the stage. "Travis Knight."

"Travis stop right here. Mrs. Callen can I please see the mic?" The principal asked making Travis stop walking and Marisa hand him the mic. "Travis I heard that your dad is on the Army. A Mr. Callen-Hanna and a Mr. Callen-Diamond came to me and ask to show you this video that Sergent Kendall Knight send them." Someone plays the video.

"Hey buddy. I know I can't be there and I'm sorry. I might also won't see you go off to college but I love you. I hope for the best. I love you, Maylynn, Kelly, and Jack so much. I also love your mother. I hope everyone in my little family of five are watching. Wait I know your three are watching, I want you close your eyes. I have a surprise and grandpa G is going to bring it out." Kendall said.

~What the family doesn't know is that Kendall is on the other side of the gym door.~

The family closed there eyes and Kendall walks in. "You can open them now." Kendall said. Maylynn, Travis, and Marisa open up they eyes to see Kendall standing there. "Surprise."

"H-Ho-ow-w?" Marisa asked and Travis ran to him and hugged and screamed 'DADDY!'.

"I got leave for a few weeks," Kendall said "and I couldn't miss my youngest son gradation. Oh there is another surprise for G and you guys but that is later. I'm going to go sit down next to my daughter and you finish." Kendall said then walked off stage.

An hour later they finished the gradation. The Callen-Knight family, G, James, and a few other people from family went to G's house to hang out. Maylynn won't leave her father's side. "Hey Baby Girl what grade are you going to be in?" Kendall asked his daughter.

"Ninth." Maylynn said then her best friend/cousin Brooklyn Garcia. "Brook!"

"May!" Brooklyn said then May and Brook hugged.

"Well Ok than." Kendall said.

"Uncle Kendall?" Brooklyn asked

"Yep." Kendall said then Brooklyn ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart." Kendall said then looked though the group of people and couldn't find Katie or Carlos. "Where your parents?"

"Um..They not here yet." Marisa lied looking around.

"Marisa Lynn Callen you are a bad liar so tell me where my sister and Carlos are." Kendall said.

"Well Ok. You might want to sit down." Marisa sighed then Kendall sat down on the couch. "Ok well a week after you left last time Katie and Carlos was coming here with Brook and Seth. On the way here they were hit by a drank driver."

"What? Are they alright?" Kendall asked

"Kind of." Kendall's sister Kim Mitchell said.

"What do you mean by kind of." Kendall asked

"Well..." Marisa started.

"Aunt Katie and Uncle Carlos are in a coma. They have been for three years now." Kendall's oldest son Jackson Knight said.

"What?" Kendall said then looked at his brother Fabian, sister-in-law Nina, Kim, and Kim's husband Jack Mitchell. "Who is looking after Brook and Seth?"

"Jack and I are Kendall. Katie and Carlos put us first to get them." Kim said as she hugged Kendall and kissed his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Word Count : 960**_

* * *

"Jack and I are Kendall. Katie and Carlos put us first to get them." Kim said as she hugged Kendall and kissed his forehead.

"What are their injuries?" Kendall asked.

"Katie has a brain, back, and neck injuries and Carlos has a spinal cord, facial, and internal injuries. Katie's brain is blooding and she broke her back and neck. Carlos hit the back of the seat and some glass hit his stomach and face." Marisa said. "Love, they are going to be alright."

"What was Brook and Seth's?" Kendall asked.

"I had a broken leg and have a little amnesia. Seth had a broken arm and lost his voice. We don't know when his voice will come back." Brook said then Seth signs something.

"What?" Kendall said

" _I missed you uncle Kendall._ " Seth signs again

"He said 'I missed you uncle Kendall'" Marisa said. "He is taking sign language classes. Travis and I been going with him because everyone except me and him are busy and Travis was using the time for extra credit at school. That is how he was on the honor roll every marking period for the pass two years."

"Oh." Kendall said. "I missed you to buddy."

Seth turns and looks at Marisa and signs " _I love Aunt Kim and Uncle Jack but I want my mom and dad back. I miss them._ " Seth starts to cry.

"Seth, buddy, I miss them too but they will be better in no time." Travis said then Marisa and Travis hugged him.

" _I hope so._ " Seth signed then the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Kendall said then pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the family of Katie Knight and Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes. I'm Katie's brother."

" _Oh Hello Mr. Knight. I'm calling from St. Mary's hospital. I want to inform you that Carlos Garcia and Katie Knight are awake and moving._ " The lady said.

"Really?" Kendall said with wide eyes.

" _Yeah. I see you soon._ " The lady said then hang up.

"Ken, who was it?" Marisa asked using his nickname.

"It was a nurse at St. Mary's hospital and she said that Katie and Carlos are awake and moving." Kendall said then everyone stood up.

"Really?" Kendall's brother Fabian asked.

"Yea." Kendall said. "I'm going."

"I'll go with you. Seth and Brook is also coming." Marisa said. "Kim, Fabian, Madi, Chase, Cait, Jack, Nina, Logan, Bree, and Jerry are going. Let go. Jack, Jerry, and I can drive. The rest of you can stay here and we will call you to see what's going on."

{Time Skip. At the hospital.}

Everyone that went runs into the hospital and up the the front desk. "Hello may I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Marisa Callen. I'm here to see Katie Knight and Carlos Garcia?"

"What's you name mam?" The lady asked.

"You want my full or only a little of it?" Marisa asked

"Full." The lady said.

"I'm Marisa Lynn Bell-Callen-Diamond-Winchester-Knight." Marisa said as she show the lady her ID.

"One minute mam." The lady said then walked off. A few minutes later the lady comes back in. "We called the Callen's household and Mr. Knight answered."

"It's me." Kendall said walking to stand next to his wife.

"Ok Mr. Fabian Knight, I'll have..." The lady was cut off.

"I'm Katie's other brother." Kendall said

"How? I though Sergent Knight was away." The lady said.

"I was but I come back." Kendall said. "Now tell me how my sister and brother-in-law is."

Marisa looked at the lady name badge. "Nurse Jackson, I'm sorry about my husband but we just want to know how Katie and Carlos is."

"I don't care." Nurse Jackson said. "Now leave me alone."

Everyone except Marisa walks to the waiting room. "Do you know who I flipping am?"

"No mam." Nurse Jackson said

"Well I'm the one who's going to get you fired." Marisa said

"How?" Nurse Jackson asked rudely. "You are weak little girl. What are you sixteen?"

"I'm going to call your boss and by the way I'm a nurse at LA one down the street that I been working for for 14 years, and for your information I'm almost 34."

"No mam please. I'm sorry." Nurse Jackson said.

"You should of think of that before you where rude to me and my husband." Marisa said then get her cell phone and calls nurse Jackson boss.

 _"Hello?"_

"Yes I'm at St. Mary's hospital and I have a Nurse Jackson here being rude to my husband and I."

 _"Yea? I don't care."_

"You will after I tell you that I work for the best hospital in Los Angles."

 _"Well I still don't care."_

"Ok then you don't care that I'm Nurse Callen-Knight and one word to my boss, who is also your boss, your be fired."

 _"Well I didn't know that. I'll fired her right now because that's not how we run things."_

"Well Ok, but your still going to be fired for being rude to me and YOUR employee being rude to family members." Marisa said then hang up. She walked to her husband and family. "I'll go get a different nurse."

"No need Mrs. Callen-Knight." A doctor said. "I'm guess your here for Katie Knight and Carlos Garcia."

"Yea. They're my sister and brother-in-law." Kendall said.

"Oh well you must be Sergeant Knight. Welcome home." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Alexander Anthony but call me Alex."

"Thanks Dr. Alex."


End file.
